


Life Changing

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Alex couldn’t help asking. But then Sam looked over at her and smiled.





	Life Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



“Are you sure about this?” Alex couldn’t help asking, even though she knew Sam must be getting annoyed by now. She clutched the package in her hands to her chest, trying to contain her shaking.

Sam looked over at her and smiled, that same smile that had Alex falling for her at first glance, that same smile that still sent her heart fluttering.

“Am I sure I want to adopt a baby with you?” Sam said, and her smile didn’t fade at all. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“But Ruby …”

“Is dying to be a big sister. You know that.” Sam looked at her carefully. “What’s this really about? Are _you_ not sure?”

“No.” Alex shook her head. “No, I am very sure. I’ve been dreaming about this moment. It’s just …” She brought the package down to her lap and fingered it carefully. Inside was the little onesie they had picked out for the daughter they were finally going to meet sometime in the next few hours. “I’ve never been so happy. It’s just hard to believe this is real.”

Sam leaned over and kissed her gently. “Alex,” she said. “I promise it’s real.”


End file.
